


bad guy

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Break Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: Vergeben, nicht vergessen – für michGenre: Angst, Drama, HetWarnungen: relativ harmlos, wenn man bedenkt, zu welchem Original das hier gehört.Länge: ~500WA/N: Simon ist der Polizist, mit dem Christoph im letzten Teil zu tun hatte.





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Vergeben, nicht vergessen – für mich  
> Genre: Angst, Drama, Het  
> Warnungen: relativ harmlos, wenn man bedenkt, zu welchem Original das hier gehört.  
> Länge: ~500W  
> A/N: Simon ist der Polizist, mit dem Christoph im letzten Teil zu tun hatte.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war Simon so nervös gewesen.

Okay, das stimmte nicht. Vor ein paar Wochen bei seiner Vereidigung, da war es schlimmer gewesen. Oder während seines Abiturs. Oder… Unwichtig, schalt er sich. Er hatte alles Recht dazu, nervös zu sein. Jeden Moment würde Mina hier aufschlagen. Für ein Gespräch. Weil er sie darum gebeten hatte.

Fast zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte, bei einer WG-Party eines Bekannten. Er war völlig betrunken gewesen, als er auf dieser Feier David kennen gelernt hatte, und er war noch betrunkener gewesen, als er David ins Nebenzimmer gefolgt war und sich hatte ausziehen lassen.

Gut, vielleicht hätte David ihn auch nüchtern fasziniert. Vielleicht hätten sie sich unterhalten, deutlich länger, als er sich sonst mit anderen, fremden Männern auf WG-Partys unterhielt. Aber er hätte ganz sicher nicht seine Freundin mit ihm be-

Es klingelte.

Mina sah müde aus.

„Komm doch rein“, sagte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das hier so kurz wie möglich machen.“

Autsch.

„Mina,“ begann er, „was passiert ist tut mir unendlich leid. Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen, aber lass mich dir erklären-“

„Nein.“ Sie sah ihn an. Nicht böse, eher traurig. „Es ist gut, dass es dir leid tut, das sollte es nämlich. Aber ich will keine Ausflüchte hören. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du betrunken warst.“

„Aber ich war-“

„Na und?“ Minas Blick war undefinierbar. „Sei endlich mal ehrlich zu dir selbst und gesteh dir ein, dass Hetero-Männer normalerweise nicht mal betrunken mit anderen Männern schlafen.“

Simon war sprachlos.

„Denk mal drüber nach. Dann können wir meinetwegen nochmal drüber reden.“

Er schluckte. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Es liegt nicht daran, dass du mich betrogen hast, Simon.“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrem Blick ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Ein Seitensprung, come on. Über sowas kommt man hinweg. Aber du weißt offensichtlich nicht über deine eigene Sexualität Bescheid, das ist das Problem.“

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht schwul, das weißt du genau.“

„Aber auch nicht hetero.“ Mina legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk mal drüber nach.“

Er sah ihr schweigend dabei zu, wie sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Gartentor ging. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Eigentlich hatte er sie davon überzeugen wollen, dass sie falsch lag, dass er sehr wohl genau über sich Bescheid wusste, aber die Worte waren auf halbem Weg stecken geblieben. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht.

Nachdenklich schloss er die Tür.

Nur wenige Sekunden später klopfte es und Simon öffnete die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nun doch reinkommen würde, dass sie sich noch ein Weilchen länger unterhalten könnten, aber es war nicht Mina, die vor der Tür stand. Simon brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Gesicht zuordnen konnte, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Der Typ aus der Seitengasse, dem er die Wunde an seinem Hals zu verdanken hatte. Der, der ihm vor ein paar Tagen seine Dienstwaffe abgenommen hatte.

Und in den Lauf ebendieser Waffe sah er gerade hinein.

Aber immerhin, und das musste er wohl oder übel zugeben, waren alle Gedanken an Mina in Sekundenschnelle verflogen.


End file.
